I'm Yours
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Naik turunnya kesabaran Ino menghadapi Gaara, Kekasihnya yang super ganteng tapi super gak peka. Benarkah begitu? "Tau ah. Bete" "Sabaku Gaara, atas nama nyonya Sabaku di masa depan, Jauhi mereka dan cintai calon istrimu sekarang juga!" "Mereka benar-benar akan memperpendek umurku bila terus begini" Warning: Feel pasangan. Kissing contain


"Kau dengar kan Gaara? Matsuri bilang dia tidak akan putus asa terhadapmu"

"Hn"

Ino segera menghentikan langkahnya. Mulutnya mencebik kesal pada kekasih pandanya.

"Ini matsuri loh Gaara. Matsuri yang itu looh. Kau ingat kan?" Ino mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya dengan kejadian minggu lalu saat matsuri dengan nekatnya meminjam speaker sekolah untuk menyatakan cinta pada Gaara

"Ya aku ingat. Lalu kenapa?"

Ino memelototkan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gaara akan sangat tidak peka

Dicubitnya pipi Gaara gemas. "Tau ah. Bete"

Ino segera pergi meninggalkan gaara yang terbengong-bengong menghadapi Ino

 **I'M YOURS  
** _Naruto belongs to Om masashi  
GaaIno  
WARNING! Rush, menye, garing_

 _Kegaringan ditanggung masing-masing. Too short_  
.

 _._

"Kau lihat kan forehead? Dia memang sangat tidak peka" Ino terduduk lemas di bangku kelasnya. Badannya dia sandarkan ke tembok dan kakinya dibiarkan mengangkang terbuka

Sakura yang melihatnya segera memukul kepala Sahabatnya "Dudukmu itu loh"

Ino cemberut. Dia segera membaringkan kepalanya lemas. Di depannya, Sakura melanjutkan membaca buku Biologi

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus apa. Kalau aku terlalu posesif, nanti dia ilfil. Kalau dibiarkan, nanti dia di ambil orang"

"sudah kalian bicarakan berdua?"

Ino terdiam. Matanya menerawang saat kejadian kencan lalu. Mereka bahkan tidak dapat cukup privasi karena hampir seluruh pengunjung kafe menatap Gaara memuja dan mengabadikannya

Ini semua karena pacar kelewat gantengnya

Sakura menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Ino yang melamun. "Sudah belum?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura mendengus lalu lanjut membaca

"Kalau gitu sana, bicara padanya"

"Dia tidak peka jidat! Kemarin saja soal Matsuri tanggapannya hanya-

"Itu karena kau tidak mengatakan apa keinginanmu secara langsung pig. Coba langsung katakan 'Gaara aku tidak suka dengan Matsuri. Tolong jauhi dia demi hubungan kita' gitu" Sakura melanjutkan membaca setelah pidatonya

Ino melongo mendengar saran Sakura. Demi Neptunus dan segala kuda lautnya!Dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu pada Gaara? Hello, Ino kan pacarnya, bukan emaknya.

Sakura melihat Ino malas "Serius deh Ino. Ini sudah pertengkaran kalian yang ke-em berapa?"

Ino mengacungkan tangannya membentuk angka 10

"Nah 10. Dari kalian mulai pacaran, sampai sekarang sudah 10 kali kalian bertengkar karena masalah yang sama, Yaitu Gaara tidak peka"

"Lebay deh. Baru juga 10 kali. Kau dan Naruto juga bertengkar setiap ha—

"Ya tapikan aku udah pacaran 3 tahun. Nah kalian, baru juga 2 bulan pacaran perangnya kaya udah di jalur gaza" Sakura lagi-lagi memukul kepala Ino yang mendecih pelan

Lama mereka berdua terdiam. Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sakura sibuk dengan bacaannya

"Atau—" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. Mereka berdua saling tatap-tatapan

"—Kalian putus aja gima—" Ino segere menutup mulut sakura dan menatapnya sengit "Jangan pernah mengeluarkan kata itu Jidat!"

Sakura lalu menggigit tangan Ino agar menjauh darinya. "Makanya jangan labil. Kalau kau tidak suka katakan ya to the point. Jangan berbelit-belit"

Sebuah senyuman geli Sakura berikan pada Ino. "Kau pasti hanya malu karena belum berani mengungkapkannya"

DOENG! Belum berani? Ino yamanaka tidak berani mengungkapkan yang dia mau?

.

.

.

Ino terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura. Bahkan saat dia berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menuju parkiaran , dia masih terpaku

Lalu lama kelamaan api amarah mulai membakar di dadanya. ' _Ino Yamanaka tidak berani? Yang benar saja!Jangankan meminta Gaara menjauhi gadis-gadis itu, melamar Gaara untuk menjadi suamiku pun aku berani!'_

Dalam perjalanan menuju mobilpun, Ino terus bersungut-sungut kesal. Ino Yamanaka diremehkan tadi karena Sabaku Gaara!

"Gaara, Aku cinta kamu. Jauhi mereka"

"Gaara pacarmu itu aku. Dengarkan saja aku seorang"

"Sabaku Gaara, atas nama nyonya Sabaku di masa depan, Jauhi mereka dan cintai calon istrimu sekarang juga!"

' _Huh! Seharusnya Sakura melihatku saat ini. Menyatakan perasaan hanya seperti mengucapkan selamat pagi untukku.'_

Masih terbawa amarah sepenuhnya, Ino yang menghadap tembok tidak mendengar suara langka kaki lain yang bergema di seluruh ruangan. Sampai tangan Ino ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang

Seseorang yang membuat jantungnya langsung berhenti bekerja saat itu juga

"Ino..." ucap orang itu terengah-engah dengan tangannya masih menggengam erat lengannya.

Ino mengabaikan panggilan Gaara barusan. Lebih tepatnya, Ino mengabaikan kehangatan genggaman tangannya, suara yang dia buat saat berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin dari udara, dan mata turqoisenya. Ino mengabaikan seluruh hal yang membuktikan Gaara sedang berada di depannya.

Ino melirik ke arah Gaara sekali lagi.

Dua kancing teratas kemeja Gaara yang terbuka menarik perhatian Ino. Dan rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan bibir merahnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda hari ini.

Ino sangat yakin ini adalah Sabaku Gaara dari mimpi basahnya

"Ino.." lagi, Gaara memanggil Ino.

"A..e—eto anu gaara aku tadi hanya..." Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Gaara menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Lalu dia menaikan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Ino

' _Demi anjing-anjing cerberus, Sekarang Gaara tersenyum!TER-SE-NYUM! Oh my God. Ini harus diabadikan. Dimana kusimpan kameraku?'_

"Sebenarnya kau habis dari mana sih Gaara?"

Gaara melongok keluar sebentar lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Ino seolah menyuruhnya mendekat

"Ada ap—ahh... " Ino menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Di seberang sana terdapat segerombolan perempuan yang memegang banner bertuliskan ' Gaara FC: Gaara for life! '

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi lalu duduk. Dipandanginya wajah Ino yang sedang mengamati gerombolan itu. Dalam beberapa detik, banyak ekspresi yang Ino keluarkan.

Detik pertama, Ino menyipitkan matanya.

Detik kedua, Ino memelototkan matanya seolah terkejut

Lalu berubah lagi menjadi wajah cemberut. Dan diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangan, Seolah sedang menyusun rencana.

Gaara tertawa kecil. Ino segera mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Gaara yang terduduk di bawah "Apa? Kau kenapa tertawa Gaara?" Ino menaikan satu alisnya

Sambil menutup mulutnya, Gaara menatap Ino "Tidak. Kau manis sekali Ino"

Aliran darah segera mengalir menuju kepala Ino. Dalam sekejap wajah Ino berubah menjadi merah. Ino yang memang belum tahan dengan sikap manis Gaara segera ikut duduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara

Bibir Ino mencebik dan kepalanya disembunyikan diantara lengannya. "Bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu ya Gaara"

Gaara yang selama 2 bulan ini bersama Ino mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Selama ini Gaara bukannya tidak peka atau membiarkan. Dia hanya ingin Ino mengatakan apa yang dia mau.

Gaara ingin Ino mencap dirinya sebagai milik Ino

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Ino" Lagi dan lagi, Gaara berbohong.

"Grrrrr... kau tuan sabaku, Katanya kau ini pemegang rangking paralel" Darah segera mendidih di kepala Ino. Pacarnya ini bloon atau idiot sih?

"Apa hubungannya Rangking dengan masalah yang kau bicarakan Ino?" Gaara memiringkan kepalanya

Cukup sudah! Habis sudah kesabaran Ino Yamanaka.

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu tampan Tuan sabaku. Dan terlalu tidak peka!" Ino berteriak kearah Gaara dengan muka sangarnya. Matanya tampak siap mengeluarkan laser tingkat tinggi. Persetan dengan penampilannya yang sudah awut-awutan!

"Jika saja kau mengerti kalau seluruh gadis-gadis itu memang serius mengejarmu dan bukan hanya iseng-iseng seperti yang kau katakan. Jika saja kau mengerti kalau aku tidak suka kau bersikap tenang seperti itu. Jika saja kau mengerti jika aku TIDAK SUKA ADA YANG MENGGANGGU KENCAN KITA"

Hahhh...hahhhh..hahhh...

Ino terengah-engah setelah berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang dia tahan selama 2 bulan ini. Ino terlalu kesal hingga merasa ingin menangis. Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan bulir-bulir air mata siap tumpah dari matanya.

"Ji-jika saja kau mengerti ka-kalau aku sangat takut kehilanganmu" Ino meremas roknya saat air mata tumpah dari wajahnya. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Gaara. Dia tidak ingin Gaara melihat wajah menangisnya.

Lalu Ino merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Gaara. Tubuhnya menegang saat Gaara mengusap pelan rambutnya. Ino segera memeluk lengan Gaara erat.

Setelah Gaara merasa Ino sudah mulai tenang, dia mulai berbicara "Syukurlah kau mengatakannya Ino. Aku sudah lama menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu"

Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya

"Mulai sekarang kau bebas mengatakan apapun yang kau mau Ino. Tidak perlu berteriak pada tembok"

Muka Ino memerah malu saat diingatnya kejadian beberapa saat lalu

" Sampai saat nanti aku menjadikanmu milikku selamanya, kau bebas mengaturku. Karena aku ini milikmu Ino."

Bibir Ino bergetar. Matanya kembali memanas saat Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata manis tersebut.

"Be-benarkah? Aku boleh mengatakan apapun yang aku mau?" Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus helai rambut Ino

"Kau tidak akan merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Katakan saja Ino"

"Ka—kalau begitu, aku ingin kau mengganti seluruh kencan kita yang gagal kemarin" Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Ino mengutarakan keinginannya

"Kau harus menjauhi seluruh gadis-gadis itu. Menelponku setiap malam. Pulang sekolah denganku setiap hari. Mengunjungi rumahku saat akhir pekan."

Ino tampak menimang-nimang. Apalagi yang ingin dia ucapkan?

"Ayo kita menonton teater Sakura bersama. Menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa kita adalah pasangan. Em-"

"Ada lagi Ino?"

Ino mengusap tetesan airmata di matanya sambil tersenyum " Tidak apa jika itu semua tidak bisa dilakukan. Asal kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari dan menciumku, itu semua sudah cukup"

Gaara menarik kepala Ino dan menciumnya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, berkali-kali hingga mereka kehabisan nafas

Gaara menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Ino. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino Yamanaka. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ino tersenyum lebar saat di dengarnya pengakuan Gaara

Mereka berdua mulai mendekatkan kepala kembali, namun sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan, dering telpon Ino menginterupsi mereka

Ino segera mengecek Hpnya dan terdapat sms dari Ibunya

"Siapa?"

"Ibu. Dia bertanya kapan pulang. Aku baru sadar sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Ayo pulang Gaara" Ino berdiri dan membersihkan roknya

Saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari persembunyian mereka, Ino teringat sesuatu

"Mereka sudah pulang belum ya?" Ino mendorong Gaara untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengecek situasi.

Gaara segera menarik tangan Ino "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang Ino"

Ino berjalan di samping Gaara sambil cemberut "Awas saja kalau mereka masih berani menganggumu Gaara. Akan ku injak-injak mereka... Oh! Tidak. Lebih baik ku jaili saja saat mereka di kelas. Atau ku sembunyikan saja baju—

Ucapan Ino terhenti saat Gaara membungkam mulut Ino dengan ciumannya.

"Dasar bawel. Ayo cepat kita pulang" Gaara meninggalkan Ino dengan senyumnya. Ino mematung karena ciuman mendadak tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Gaara akan menciumnya

Gaara yang merasa kekasihnya tertinggal jauh segera membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Ino yang masih diam sambil memegang bibirnya.

Gaara melambaikan tangannya untuk menyadarkan Ino. Lalu Gaara menjulurkan tangannya saat Ino berlari kearahnya dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat

.

.

.

' _Jangan menyerah terhadapku ya, Sabaku Ino!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Hihihi.. Kau jangan menyesal memilihku ya, Sabaku Gaara'_

 _._

* * *

 **A.N:**

Ini apaa! Hanya karena baper ngeliat Glo*al TV Naruto episode gaara diculik, aku langsung gemes banget liat Gaara!

Aku gak tau feel pasangannya dapet atau gak. Habisnya Key dari lahir ampe sekarang belom pernah pacaran. Jadi buat yang merasa terlalu lebay mohon dimaafkan. Buat yang merasa terlalu hambar, mohon dimaafkan juga. Key janji nanti setelah Key dapet pasangan, Key bakal bikin fic yang menggelepar- gelepar/ Ini apa loh /

Sebelum ada yang protes, salah satu adegan diatas ada yang Key ambil dari cerita di server Novel Elektronik. Key udah minta ijin authornya. Jadi jangan pada emosi ya

Desire di pending dulu ya. Sudah kelas 12 terlalu banyak yang harus diurus.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _._

Key-Keziaaditya

 ** _..._**

" Kyaaaaa gaara- kun terimalah cintaku"

" Gaara senpai kau tampan sekali hari ini"

" Selamat pagi tuan tampan!"

Teriakan-teriakan menggema di lapangan sekolah saat Gaara turun dari mobilnya. Semua tatapan memuja menyambutnya. Namun detik berikutnya wajah mereka berubah horor saat seseorang turun dari bangku penumpang.

Dia, Ino Yamanaka. Kekasih Gaara yang terkenal di kalangan adik kelas sangat protektif pada pacarnya

" Kalian hanya menyapa Gaara saja? Aku tidak?" Ino menatap mereka menyipit. Mereka semua tergagap sebelum membungkukkan badan mereka dan menyapa Ino

"Se—se lamat pagi Ino senpai. Hari yang cerah ya." Mereka mulai mundur satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua lenyap dari pandangan Ino dan Gaara. Ino segera mengubah mode garangnya menjadi tatapan mata biasanya

"Mereka benar-benar akan memperpendek umurku bila terus begini" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya saat berjalan bersama Gaara menuju kelas

Gaara mengecek situasi apabila keadaan sekelilingnya sudah aman. Dia segera mencuri ciuman Ino dan mengelus kepalanya "Relax baby, I'm Yours. Aku mencintaimu Ino"

Ino lagi-lagi dibuat mematung dengan ciuman kilat dari Gaara.

Gaara yang berjalan duluan segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke belakang. Dilihatnya Ino yang sudah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela seolah menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan menepuk dadanya

"Ck. Seperti itu saja sudah meleleh. Bagaimana nanti jika sudah menikah?" Gaara menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

'


End file.
